


【授权翻译】Bar Slut

by FuckDeaneveryday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday
Summary: Dean需要以一种Cas一个人无法完成的方式被羞辱。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bar Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178502) by [BabyBat (demonprincess7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat). 



> 看清配对和tag，雷者勿入，没有beta。

Dean可以感觉到膝盖下几个月堆积的灰尘，这刺激得他有些疼痛，但是这也让他把注意力从因为周围饥渴的快要吞噬他的眼神而在他裙子下兴奋勃起的阴茎上分散开了。

这是Dean的主意要做这个的，但是是Cas决定要现在在这里做。Dean有想过想要退缩，告诉Cas这其实并没有那么重要他也可以永远都不做的，但是Cas坚持Dean可以得到任何他想要的，因为Cas不想让他受到伤害。

所以Dean被Cas成功劝说穿上了一件紧身的V领T恤和一条热辣的只能盖住他屁股下面一英寸的粉红色迷你短裙。他带着他们来到了一条荒无人烟的路上的酒吧，这是附近几英里内除了一个狭小的加油站之外唯一的一所建筑了，然后他让Dean跪在地上。

在唯一的一张台球桌和两个卡座之间有一片空地被当做吃饭的区域，这是那种为那些卡车司机和骑自行车的人服务的酒吧。

Cas从球桌那里拿过来了一把椅子坐在上面，Dean背朝他跪着。他的眼睛低垂着，但是头却抬着这样所有人都可以看到他那漂亮的被Cas坚持化上妆的脸，而这让他更加诱惑。那不是彩妆，也不是很娘的妆，所以Dean也没什么好抱怨的。

从他们到这儿之后，有人来回打量他们也有人冲他们吹口哨，但是他们并没有得到Dean想要的那种关注，Cas已经预料到了，他甚至有些希望是这样，因为这会给Dean一个调整的机会，Cas有很多可以夺得这些人关注的主意。

“Dean。”Cas的声音很轻，诧异的是Dean竟然听见了，Dean轻轻地转了转头示意Cas他听见了，但是他的姿势却没有变，就像他被叮嘱的那样。“脱掉你的衣服，把它扔给我。”

Dean听话地脱了衣服后又保持了原来的姿势，但是他的动作并没有控制得那么好，有很多人已经投来了目光。Dean以为是因为他除了一条粉红色的小裙子之外什么都没有穿，但是Cas知道那是因为他的身体颤抖着看起来很无助。他看起来漂亮极了，偷走了这个屋子里每个人想要控制他的欲望。

Cas知道还有最后一件事会让这件事真正开始，他从座位上站起来从风衣的口袋里掏出一张卡片。他放在了Dean的前面，除了Dean之外所有人都可以看到上面写的是什么。

“吸鸡巴的婊子”

“做一个乖孩子。”Cas提醒着他又坐了回去。

其中一个正在打台球的车手笑了，推了推他的朋友，突然间，四个声音低哑的车手也开始大笑地谈论Dean，其中两个人扔下了他们的球杆，走过来想要近点儿看。

“你很会吸老二吗男孩儿？”一个长得像ZZ Top（一个摇滚乐队，成员全是大胡子）的人说。

他旁边一个又高又瘦的人笑了，“看那张吸老二的嘴就知道了。”

顺着他们的话Dean舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“看看他，都已经把那两片唇瓣准备好了。”另一个不是ZZ Top的人说道，他捏着Dean的下巴抬起他的头，“你真是一个对老二饥渴的婊子，是不是？”

那个高个子看了一眼Cas，注意到他投射在Dean身上的专有所属的眼神，“你介意让我们给你的男孩儿来一轮给他所值得的吗？”

“那就是他的用途。”Cas告诉他们。

他笑了，“张开嘴，男孩儿。”

Dean张开了他的嘴巴，视线落在车手的靴子上。车手放开了捏着Dean头的手，解开他的裤子掏出了他的阴茎，他慢慢地推进Dean的嘴巴，Dean闭上了眼睛，因为终于被这渴望已久地使用而满足。

“他喜欢粗暴的。”Cas说道。

“多粗暴？”他们问。

Cas耸了耸肩，满不在乎地说，“他有安全词的。”

车手们笑了，高个子男人放快了操Dean喉咙的频率，他被满满地塞满呛住了，然而这却让他的阴茎开始渗出前液打湿了他的群子。他的眼睛泛着泪光，Cas庆幸他考虑到了妆的防水性。

车手呻吟着，“含着，小荡妇。”

“他感觉怎么样，Rod？”一个车手问道，隔着裤子抚摸着他的阴茎。

“你怎么自己不来试试呢？”他把阴茎从Dean的嘴巴里拿出来拍打着他的脸颊，“嘴保持张着。”他命令道。

Dean张着嘴坐下，等待下一个人走上前来操他的喉咙，嘴巴里的口水越来越多，有些甚至已经沾满了他的嘴唇，但他仍然没有动，直到他的嘴巴被再次填满。

“该死，真是一张火辣的嘴唇。”车手咕哝道，他揪着Dean的头发抬起他的头，他把他的头向前压让他保持在他的老二上。Dean尽量完全吞进他直到感觉到不能呼吸的时候，男人才推开了他的头给了他一点时间重新呼吸空气之后再次操进了他的嘴，像用一个性爱玩具一样使用他。

其他在台球案上的车手结束了他们的游戏参与到了他们的群体中，有一个人甚至都忘记放下球杆。

“呛死那个荡妇。”其中一个人喊道。

“Yeah。”另一个人低声说道，“受着，婊子。”

车手把Dean的头从他的老二上拿开，白浊的精液射在了他的脸上，人群里传来一阵欢呼。

“这才是一个婊子所应该有的样子。”

“他跪在地上，被精液覆盖。”

“更像是它，简直就是一个性爱玩具。”一个新进来的人说道。

“男孩儿一般可不会这样，但是我猜婊子就是婊子。”一个老一点儿的车手说道，他们都大笑了起来。

第一位车手又回来了，更加用力地操着Dean的喉咙，戳刺着他的脸颊。

“你的裙子下面有什么呢？”一个人屈膝掀起Dean的裙子说道，在裙子下面看到了他勃起的阴茎，他笑着说：“这个婊子喜欢这个！”

“喜欢被掌掴是吧？”一个人扇了Dean的脸一巴掌。

“哦，再做一次。”操着他喉咙的那个人说，“他发出了一些呻吟。”随着另一巴掌，他射了Dean一脸，让场面变得更加肮脏。

另一个人走上前来代替了他的位置。

男人一次又一次地扇他的脸，直到他化着妆的脸变紫，“看啊。”他举起他的手，“擦了粉的小婊子，你是为了我们打扮漂亮吗？把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮好让我使用你，用鸡巴塞满你？”

“他还没满呢。”一个人走过来整个掀起了Dean的群子，他分开Dean的臀瓣好让大家都看到他的后穴，红肿着还因为润滑剂而闪着光。男人吹起了口哨，“你可有一个棒极了的骚穴啊。”他拍了一巴掌他的屁股，Dean的呻吟从塞着阴茎的嘴里泄出来。

男人伸进了一根手指进到了很深的地方，“这个骚穴可以吞进任何东西，对不对，婊子？”

“我猜你都能把整个拳头塞进去了。”有人说道。

“不，还不想在我们操它之前就撑得太开对不对。”

“快点啊，我都要憋死了。”有人抱怨道。

“好了好了。”手指还在Dean屁股里的人说道，他伸进第二根手指之后就决定Dean已经足够松到可以接受第三根了，然后随着Dean的呻吟他伸进了第三根手指。

他再一次拍了Dean的屁股，嘲笑道：“漂亮的婊子因为这不够而伤心了是吗？”

“填满这个婊子！”

现在已经是第四个人在Dean的嘴巴里，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，中途因为嘴巴被塞满他有两次都差点儿要吐了，但是他的阴茎还硬得发疼。当第四根手指伸进去之后他喊出了声，但是并没有在他里面待太长时间。

“把他抬起来。”其中一个人对其他吩咐着，他们把他抬到了桌子上，他们把他在桌面上摆好之后立即有一根阴茎塞进了他的嘴巴，他完全不知道和刚才的是不是同一个人，不过他也不在乎。

第一根阴茎操进他屁股的时候很疼，但是在男人抽出来之前Dean就射了。

“婊子喜欢这样。”男人抽了出来然后另一个人又塞了进去，“狠狠地操他。”

“当我玩完你之后你都没办法走路。”他低吼着，尽他的权利实现他的诺言。

一个车上在等待的时候感到无聊了，“我想听他尖叫。”他取下了他的皮带，“让他的嘴张开。”

在他嘴巴里的男人听从地抽了出来，没有对着他的脸撸而是揪着他的头发让他抬起头来看着他。

拿着皮带的男人抽了他的屁股，Dean因为毫无准备的袭击而尖叫出声，人群里的人立刻疯了。

“对，再打他一下！”

“好好受着，娼妓！”

“操翻这个婊子！”

“回头你会坐不住的对不对，婊子？”

拿着皮带的男人一直打他的屁股直到变红，他一扔下皮带立刻有第五个人走上来操进了他的嘴。

“这个荡妇能承受比这更多。”一个男人抱怨道，“让他起来。”

他们把他拉了起来，男人躺在桌子上，他们让Dean趴下去含住男人的阴茎，另外的人没有任何预警地插进了他的屁股，他尖叫着让他们操他，承受他屁股里的第三个男人。

他们对Dean的屁股有很多激烈的评论，当最后一位车手也结束了之后，他们决定Dean还不能结束。

“还没完呢，漂亮的小婊子。”一个男人拍了他的屁股一巴掌，“让我们看看还有什么能塞进这个骚穴的。”

有人笑了然后递给了他一个酒瓶，“把那个拿过来。”

他们把瓶嘴对着Dean的屁股塞进去，啤酒从瓶子流进了Dean的屁股，他呻吟着屁股往后推，感觉到自己被彻底地使用。

“荡妇能接受任何东西，下贱的小婊子。”

他们用酒瓶操着他，知道有人从地上拿起了台球杆。

“天杀的，对，用球杆操这个婊子！”然后它就被塞了进去。

“对，操我。”Dean抑制不住地呻吟。

“这个婊子想射吗？”一个男人问道，他走到用球杆操他的男人旁边用力地抓住了Dean的双球，“你想要清空你的囊袋吗，小荡妇？”他一遍遍用力扇着Dean的双球直到他尖叫出声，男人听着这声音满意地微笑。

“是的，求你让我射！”Dean尖叫着。

拿着球杆的男人更加用力快速地操着他，紧接着Dean射了一桌面。

他们都大笑着欢呼，渐渐地他们静了下来，他们就让Dean趴在桌子上，直到Cas走过来他们才动。

 

“你做得很棒Dean，当他接受他们的时候看起来棒极了，我非常爱你Dean，我从来都不会离开你，尽管你看不到我。”Cas的手轻抚着Dean的背和头发，用他的灵力清理掉了他皮肤上的精液和啤酒，“你想让我治愈你吗？”

“就我的喉咙。”他的声音嘶哑。

Cas治愈了他发痛的喉咙，把他揽入了怀里，下一秒他们就回到了汽车旅馆，Cas扶着Dean躺下来让他休息。

“我爱你Dean，你今天做得很棒。”Cas抱着他直到Dean睡着，他确保当Dean醒来时他依然在那儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请留下kudos和comments。感谢阅读！


End file.
